Hey there
by holymahh
Summary: I knew him before. He was just that normal boy that used to say hi to me and hang out with my friends, but I never paid attention to him. Now, he's Tom Fletcher. Living the life he had always dreamed of.
1. Prologue

**OMG NO WAII, IM STILL ALIVE :| lol. So, hi everyone :D. I know its been like...forever since I last posted here lol but! Im not finishing my first fic D: bcoz im down right clueless and idealess :(. Sorry to disappoint you guys but hey! Im back with a new story which I will finish this time XDD. **

**My friend helped my write this so I really want to thank her for all her help! Without her I'll still be wondering wth I'll write in chapter two lol. Andd, this story is actually a real story :O. My OTHER friend has guy friend who's sorta like stalking her rofl. But anywoo, its not about Danny (shockerr, noo!) but its about Tom Fletcher :D. **

**K, got it? Haha, ENJOYYY ! :D**

* * *

Prologue

Angela`s POV

1998 isn't the most special year of my life, but it just holds a really special place in my heart. Its the year I turned 13, and even if it doesn't really seem much, it does for me. And, you aren't me, so how would you know? It was the year I got my first boyfriend, the year I got my first kiss and unexpectedly, my first stalker. Back in my old school, there was a lot of drama in the high school part--and well, that's expected in every high school but the point is, I was curious about it. I was excited to finally be part of it. My birthday's in the summer, so I don't have the whole class and faculty singing me happy birthday or my friends buying me cake from the cafeteria, what I have is something I think is better. I have time to do whatever I want. Except my older brother, Kevin, jumping on me while I'm still asleep and my younger sister, Jessica, following me around everywhere because...I really don't know why actually. But I like it, I have time to do whatever I really want to do. And usually, I go to the park of my village and hang out with my village mates. I do that mostly every day of my summer life.

* * *

  
**Im determined to finish this one and you know what, reviews will pump me [and my co-writer] up XD.  
Thanks ppl ! :D  
- Biancuuhh XD**


	2. ONE !

**Ngahahahaha :). See? I'm really determined to finish this one and make history lol.**

The story doesn't really make much sense but I'll update tomorrow, that I really PROMISE!!! :D  


* * *

Chapter one: Memories are just still images now; the real thing is so hard to remember.

_Sometimes alarm clocks wake me up, and sometimes it's my mum, but on that day my brother woke me up. Really badly. _

_I felt like I was being crushed by...by...I don't know! My brother's __**really**__ big! But I didn't move, I was still so sleepy. I wasn't sure if it was even real, but it was. It was my birthday that day and its practically like a tradition for him to be jumping up on me and telling me about his gift. I moaned and tried pushing him off me, but he just laughed. _

_Bastard. _

_"Keviin! Get off-f!" I said, but I doubt it was even audible. My parents always tell me that I have to be fully woken up to understand the words I'm babbling about. That's also why my mum has to wake me up first when it's school time. He laughed again. "Seriouslyy, off!"_

_"I'm trying to wake you up. I'm doing you a favor, k." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I was face down on my bed and could barely breathe. It was so hot coz of my breath. I was muffled. _

_"Goodsh Jobsh." I said, laughing inwardly at myself because I sounded so stupid. I raised my head up a bit to get some air. "I can breath now, thank God." _

_"Mums asking what you want for breakfast. The choices are cereals or pancakes." He said, still on me. _

_It's like this, every year he does this right? Well, every year I find it annoying but that just encourages him so each time it happens I would fight, then later I'll slowly give up. Yeah, I'm a push over._

_"Pancakes." _

_He smiled and looked at me, "great! I'm starvin'! I was up till midnight watching Fast Times, mahn. Linda is still so hot..." _

_I laughed and pushed him off me and yes! He finally fell off, rolling down, well not really but still! I was free like a butter fly! I sat up and grinned at him, he was on the floor rubbing his sorry ass. I got up and walked pass him. _

_"I told you to get off." It sounded like I was singing, but I was happy, durr. I skipped my way downstairs, thinking about what I was going to do on that birthday and maybe the possible gifts I would get. Hm, I want a new walkman. Jessica played with mine and pretended she was Celine Dion AGAIN. I huffed at that. _

_I went straight to the kitchen to look for my mum and tell her what I wanted but something outside caught my attention. Or better, someone. He isn't really all I ever talk about, its just that, whenever one of my friends--or siblings mention him I can't stop talking about him. His hair's so blonde, I am totally in love with it and his face! He's got the prettiest blue eyes and prettiest smile!_

_My mouth twitched; I was beginning to smile. I bit my lip and blushed, the thought of the person who's outside my house always made me feel this way. I walked to my front door, I didn't really care if I was still in my jammies, it's not like I'm seeing Leonardo Di Caprio or anything. He was leaning on my fence, singing and listening to his portable cd player. I bet he's listening to Blink 182, thats his favorite band. I looked down when he noticed me walking towards him. Ugh, why do I walk so slow?!_

_"Hey, happy birthday Angela!" He said, giving me a hug. I hugged him back. And yeah, he knows I like him, and...he likes me back. I always smile when I remember that. _

_"Thanks! Uhm, wanna come in? We're having breakfast..." _

_"Sure." He smiled "Let me just tell Tom, he'll probably be wondering why I'm not home." _

_"You can use my phone." I offered smiling. He grinned back at me and nodded._

_"Thanks, Angela. You're really nice, ya know." I blushed secretly when he said that, I just laughed. _

_"You're the nice one, Liam." _

Each time I see Tom's face that summer will come back. Maybe it's because I actually knew Tom Fletcher but he wasn't _Tom Fletcher of McFly_. He was normal plain Tom Fletcher. And I'm still normal plain Angela Xavier...

* * *

**Violent reaction? D: review and we'll try to make it better for you ;).**

**- Biiaaancaaaaa :O.**


	3. TWO !

**Oops I am so bad D: I didn't update for like how many days? So bad, soooo bad! DDDX**

I might post another chapter to make up for my lateness, so pray that I do post! 

Chapter two: Liam.

**-2001-**

I giggled a bit and flipped the page of the photo album. Looking at all these pictures makes me want to relive it, but that's hard. I know it's hard to, because it won't be the same anymore. I was young and innocent back then, now, I'm just...older; mature maybe.

The first picture I saw was a picture of Liam and me, just goofing off on my birthday--yeah, it was on my birthday. I don't usaully take pictures of my village mates because I was too lazy to carry a camera around but, it was my birthday, and now that you mention it, most of the pictures here are from my 13th birthday. I just want to go back now. I smiled, I tried to remember that day--I tried to remember him. Liam was always happy and he's the braviest in the group--most of the girls in our village had a big crush on him and the funny thing is, those girlies who liked Liam also liked my brother, that always makes me laugh.

_Liam was my best guy friend, but he wasn't my first boyfriend. We had a mutual understanding and everyone knew about it, my girl friends would tease me all the time about it, too. _

_"Truth or dare!" Someone shouted from behind us, all of us were walking to the park, laughing and talkng. Liam's arm was around my shoulder. For sure my face was red, but it was dark, no one could really tell. _

_"Game, who first?" Liam called out, stopping in front of the swing and sitting down on one. I sat down beside him and got my camera from my bag. _

_"I don't know, Matt?" Zara asked, looking for him in the darkness. Zara was always like this. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on Matt and it was pretty obvious that she was the one who wanted to play truth or dare. She'll always ask Matt truth: who do you like? _

_I laughed, faced the camera towards Zara and flashed._

_"Ugghh, Angie! What the hell?!" She jumped up and fell down. I did not think that the flash in my camera was so bright it could blind you and make you fall. I frowned, but giggled too. Everyone was giggling. _

_"S-sorry, Zar, it's just for fun, and memoriiies!" I smiled so wide. Smiling widely always helps for me, I love it. Zara scowled at me and rolled her eyes. She's always like this too; everything has to go her way and if something doesn't happen her way, she's going to cause a scene. Drama Queen much. _

_"Whatever, just don't develope two copies of that picture." She said sounding pissed with her too girly voice. She isn't my best friend, I know she hates me and I hate her back. Every part of my mind is filled with ways to ruin her and make her life miserable. No good bitch. Hope she burns in hell._

_Liam laughed and went for my camera. I shrieked when he suddenly pulled the camera away from me, but just gave it to him. _

_"So how'd you work this flashing machine?" He laughed and kept looking at the camera. You know those moveis about people who came from different times and they come to our time and start messing around with the camera? Well, Liam was doing it; pretending he was like a caveman or something. "Oh, I think I know!" _

_He turned the camera towards me and I smiled, out of habbit. "Cheese?" _

_"Wait, both of us instead!" He laughed. I laughed along, maybe because it's the only not so stupid thing I could do when he's around without embarassing myself. _

"Hey, Angie! Phone for you!" A sudden voice interrupted my memory. It's like, for once, I relived it; like I actually felt Liam beside me...still here, but he's not, and it was the past. The call woke me up, and made me remember that this is now. I can't always go back when things go wrong.

"Coming, mum." I shouted. I closed the album and wiped my tears away from my eyes. I don't want it to seem like I was crying. I jumped out of bed. There's this trick I do to make it seem like I wasn't crying. I'd smile really wide and open my eyes really wide too so it'll look like my eyes are closing and red. It works sometimes, just sometimes.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and jumped to get the phone. I hope it's Liam. He went off to college today, leaving us in horror of the high school world. No, I'm kidding. High school is really nice, really fun! "Hello?"

**"Angela, hey, it's uhm...Tom." **

Well, it's not Liam, but it's the next best thing. Tom, his brother. "Oh, hi."

**"Uhm, I--I...I have to tell you something...about **_**Liam**_**." **He stammered. Why would he stammer?

I bit my lip, and my eyes started to feel watery again. Mix emotions started to run through me and I don't even know what's wrong. It's just that he's not talking, it's like he's waiting for a signal to talk; the anticipation killed me. The silence gave it away, I know what's going to happen. "Is he fine?" I asked still bitting my lip, I swear it started to bleed.

And again, the long silence. Why can't he just spit it out already? **"Liam...isn't **_**fine**_**, he's actaully..." **Tom stopped, and I knew why. He was crying...chocking on his words! Something terrible did happen to Liam. I felt warm tears flow down my cheeks.... I couldn't stop it anymore.

"Tom, please, just tell me, it's not like he's _dead_ or anything..." I said in my very strong voice so it won't be obvious that I was crying as well. I gulped and straightened my back because my mum was coming. She looked at me suspiciously and laughed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Is it that time of the month? Get off the phone and change!" She told me and walked off. She started mumbling something I wasn't really able to catch, but I think it was something about me being mature. What the hell?

I heard Tom sniffle and breathe out. **"That's the thing, Angie, he...**_**died**_**. When he was driving on the road some guy...." **

I dropped the phone, bang, that's the last thing I heard besides my sobs getting louder and louder and Tom shouting "Angela". I couldn't grasp it; the thought of him dying, the image of him dying, the sound of him dying, the fact that he died... It was just too much to take in, it was so overwhelming. I dropped down on my knees too and hugged myself.

**"Angela! Angela!" **Tom's voice was so distant, the only thing in my mind was constant screaming and questions. So many questions and statements.

I picked up the phone "Are you kidding?"

**"No, I...I have to go, I'll tell you more tomorrow. I'll give you time...to think...about this."** He whispered and put down the phone.

"I didnt really say bye to him..." I said, my voice fading away.

* * *

**Review? :D  
- Biancaaa.**

* * *


	4. THREE !

**UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDAAATE :D.**

Sorry its short, btw. My co-writer [who I want to thank] wrote this one and I guess couldn't think of anything else. Well, I update short ones anyway :|.

**But it doesn't mean it's not worth readiiiing :] ~**

* * *

I woke up the next day thinking nothing happened, but something did happen. Liam died. That`s something I couldn`t forget. I heard the phone ring once more and this time, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said feeling very groggy.

"Angie. It`s Tom. I still have to explain everything." He said.

"Okay. I`m listening."

"Liam and his friend were on their way back to their University from a party when this drunken truck driver started driving on the wrong side of the road. The truck driver obviously didn`t see them, the next thing that happened Liam`s car was flattened by the truck." He explained.

"What happened to the truck driver?" I asked choking back the tears.

"Well, he`s going to be in jail for quite sometime." He replies.

I didn`t talk… I just listened…breathed… Why him?

"Ang. I`m sorry. I know you loved my brother very much. I loved him too. I guess he didn`t want you to be sad when he left. He always wanted you to be happy." He said comfortingly.

"Thanks Tom. You`re a good mate." I tell him.

"We`re going back home on Monday together with Liam`s body. So, I`ll see you then."

"Okay then. Bye Tom, and thank you a whole lot." I tell him

"Goodbye Angela. See you soon." He says hanging up.

The minute I hang up the phone Mum comes In with breakfast tray in her hands.

"I thought you might need some breakfast." She says setting the tray down on the bed and sits beside me.

"Mum, he`s gone. I still can`t believe it. He`s gone." I say crying on her shoulder.

"I know hunny. I know. That Liam was a good lad. He lived a happy life." She says patting my back.

"Mum, I don`t think I want to go to school today." I tell her.

"Okay, dear." She says kissing my forehead and leaving my room.

I stand up to get the photo album from my 13th birthday. I scan all the pictures carefully trying to remember everything that happened.

* * *

**I beg of you guys, PLEASE VIEW AND REVIEW DD:  
- Bianca&&her co-writer ;)**


End file.
